Battery packs or modules that include multiple battery cells can be used in various applications, such as laptop computers, electric vehicles/hybrid electric vehicles (EVs/HEVs), and energy storage systems. During operation, a battery cell may undergo a fault condition, e.g., an over-voltage, over-current, over-temperature or cell internal micro-shorting condition, which may damage the battery cell or generate a safety issue such as an explosion or fire.
A battery management system can be used to detect cell voltages, currents and temperatures of the battery cells and perform protective actions if a fault condition occurs. However, for filtering noise, there may be a predefined delay between the occurrence of a fault condition and the detection of a fault condition by the battery management system. As a result, the protective actions may not be performed timely in response to the fault condition, and thus the battery pack may be damaged or may generate a safety issue such as an explosion or fire.